A typical process of information extraction involves loading the data and then applying rules of extraction by using dictionaries, regular expressions and proximity of words between them directly against the data. However, from a data analyst's perspective, this process may prove cumbersome for some types of data, for example data represented in a graph or graphical representation of data. Thus, some types of data may be excluded from text analytics since the format is not compatible with existing text analytics processes.